


Hey Sammy...

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sam, Flashing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: You and Sam just finished writing exams, the stress of it having gotten to both of you. So what’s a better way to unwind than going out and drinking?





	Hey Sammy...

“Pencils down. Please collect your things and hand in your papers.” Mr. Smith’s voice droned from the front of the lecture hall.

Grabbing my bag, I stood and stretched; sitting at a small desk for almost three hours did nothing for my back. Thank God this was my last final, I’m not sure I could take anymore, attempting to become a lawyer is torture. Why I thought it would be a great career choice is beyond me at this point.

As I made my way to the front of the hall, I scanned the room for my best friend. He’s not hard to miss, freaking giant he is. When my gaze couldn’t find his freakishly tall frame, I figured he must already be waiting outside.

“Hey Short Stack!” Sure enough, there he was, pushing off the wall he was leaning on to start walking with me.

“Dude. I am not that short.” I quipped, punching his shoulder, “You’re just stupidly tall.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I think you’ve used that line before.” He smiled, “Time for some new material.”

“My brain is fried. I’ll think of something later.” I wanted nothing more than to go out and have a few drinks.

“Mine too. Smith sure knows how to draw it out.” He sighed, “What’d you put down for that question about the buses?”

“They can only take Bus 3.” I said matter-of-factly. “It’s the only one that works out, and the only one poor Rider C can take.”

“Shit. I’m pretty sure I said 2 and 3 only.” Sam groaned.

“Seems like I’m not the only one with a fried brain.” I laughed. “We need to do something tonight.”

“Like what?” He asked, hesitant of my answer.

 “A celebration of course!”

“No. You remember the last time we got drunk together? ‘Cause I do. We ended up at a strip club on amatuer night. Nope, not happening again.”

“It was one time!” I argued. “Just don’t feed me tequila and we’ll be all good.” 

“I don’t think tequila was the problem.” Sam glanced down, giving me a pointed look, “Any kind of alcohol, and you’re clothes start flying.”

He was right, one too many times I start drinking and I get the feeling like I’m being constricted by what I’m wearing. I could be wearing the most loose fitting clothes I own, add the right amount of alcohol and I’m suffocating in them.

“I promise that I will not drink that much. Just a couple drinks to send off our exams.” I held one hand over my heart, and the other up in the air, “Scouts honour.”

“Famous last words Y/n/n.” Sam shook his head.

 

* * *

 

_Famous last words indeed._

Three shots of tequila, four beers and a fruity combination that I can’t remember the name to, later and Sam was trying to walk me home. I say trying to, because I may have coerced him into the same amount. For someone of his size, he really can’t hold his liquor all that well. He had his long legs tripping over themselves as he held onto my shoulder, each of us using the other for balance.

I started laughing at the thought of what we must look like to those who passed by us. This giant of a man using a teeny tiny woman as support to stand upright.

“Whatsofunny?” Sam slurred, stopping to make sure I hadn’t gone insane. Even completely intoxicated, he still put my well-being first.

“You are.” I managed to spit out between the giggles. “And the ground looks super comfy!”

With out saying anything else, I unwrapped myself from Sam’s grasp, leaving him to wobble on his own. Sitting on the ground wasn’t working, it was too hard beneath my butt. Giving a quick ‘aha’ I flung myself backwards, letting the soft grass tickle the back of my neck as I laid down. 

“I was right Sammy! This grass is soooo soft!” I exclaimed, “Join me!”

“No, we have to get home.” Sam argued, looking around to make sure I hadn’t woken anybody.

I didn’t want to go anywhere, I barely wanted to sit up to watch Sam, but a plan had formulated in my drunken brain, and I wanted to know what would happen.

“Hey Sammy!” I called, his attention now back on me.

Grinning like an idiot, I grabbed the bottom hem of my t-shirt and lifted it as fast as I could, pulling it up to my neck. I watched as Sam’s eyes grew wide, before they rolled back in his head. He swayed for a second before his large frame came crashing down, landing beside me. Okay, so I wasn’t expecting that.

I fixed my shirt, and scuttled over to make sure he was okay.

“Sam?” I asked, gently shaking his shoulder. “Sammy?”

There was no answer. Putting my head to his chest, I could hear the ‘thump-thump’ of his heart, so the bastard didn’t die on me. I was about to sit up when his arms snaked their way around my waist. Not putting two and two together right away, I started panicking, trying to push the arms off me.

“It’s just me.” His voice rumbled in his chest.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Other than having to admit that you were right about the grass, I’m fine.” Sam said. “You need to stop trying to get naked in public.”

“I do not, and I will not!” I said, shaking free from his grasp. “You know, you’re bossy.”

“And you’re short.” He retorted, “Come on, let’s get you home before you get charged with indecent exposure.”

 

 

 


End file.
